Hidan's Diary
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: catatan Hidan tentang temen-temen se-gengnya. mau tau lanjut? baca aja coba


**Disclaimer : naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, abal, menyebabkan gila, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR**

**HAPPY READING^^**

Helo gaez epribadeh yang terdiri dari macam-macam suku bangsa ampe suku bunga bank, dari dunia sampe akherat, dari belahan bumi utara sampe belahan dada, dari masa lalu sampe dari tadi, dari hmm apa lagi ya? Aha! dari yang paling ganteng sampe yang ganteng banget, dari yang cantik sangat sampe lebih cantik, dari yang ngondek sampe jadi kenek, udahlah pokoknya dari seluruh penjuru bumi dan langit beserta isinya kita panjatkan syukur kepada kehadirat #lohkokjadigini?

Oke langsung aja, kenalin nama gue HIDAN inget ya HIDAN bukan EDAN apalagi kalo disambungin HIDAN = HIDAN EDAN woy gak boleh ITU DOSA BESAR ganti-ganti nama orang, gue anggota sebuah geng yang terkenal sejagat raya beserta isinya yang bernama AKATSUKI. Simpelkan nama gue Cuma 5 huruf gak kebelit-belit gak bikin lidah sembelit apalagi melilit kemudian terlilit eh pas ditelpon tulalit, gue PALING ANTI sama makhluk aneh penghuni sosial media yang kalo namain akun itu macem rel kereta dari jawa ke arab, dari timur ke barat selatan ke utara #lahkokjadinyanyi bacanya aja susah apalagi orangnya pasti MAKIN SUSAH dan lo tau namain sesuatu yang bikin orang lain kesusahan apelagi ampe gondok ITU JUGA DOSA BESAR WOY DDDDOOOOOSSSSSSSAAA! Gue itu ganteng (pasti), tinggi (wuih fakta), rebutan para cewek (gue gak suka cewek/?), IQ jongkok (PALING BENER DIANTARA SEMUANYAA) dan yang paling utama SELALU BERIMAN KEPADA TUHAN #asekasekjoss.

Pada kesempatan kali ini, gue mau syering tentang berbagai jenis temen-temen gue neh, "apa? Lo punya temen juga, dan?" heyaiyalah punya, emangnya elo yang pacar aja gak punya? Asal lo tau aje gue juga gak punya pacar loh karena menurut kitab yang gue baca plus nemu di pasar beha, PACARAN ITU DOSA... ya lo tau kan gaez gue ini orangnya taat banget ibadahnya gak mungkin lah gue melanggar aturan apalagi ngelakuin dosa. Temen-temen gue ini juga masih jomblo semua loh gaez, entah karna gak mau punya pacar ato kagak laku gue juga kagak tau. Langsung aja dech soalnya gue rasa mata lu uda mau buta baca dakwah gue ini. Oke kita mulai ya gaez...

**Uzumaki Nagato alias Pein Tendo**

Yang pertama ketua geng gue, manusia yang rambutnya merah gegara ketumpahan darah bandot pas qurban taun lalu, abisan kok bisa ya bisa salah bilas rambut gitu? Tuh orang lupa minum aqua kali yak makanya gak konsentrasi, hah namanya juga NagaTOLOL. Nagato ini punya badan yang cukup memprihatinkan soalnya kurus kering, muka boros, dompet apalagi. Mane gaya poni macem jamet, mending cakep sih gak napa, lah ini udah kurus + muka boros + style rambut gak banget, makin kayak begal motor pondok aren tau gak. Nah semenjak itu doi kayaknya rombak diri jadi agak lebih berisi, style rambutnya juga uda berubah, tapi nama doi juga berubah L padahal rombak badan itu termasuk DOSA BESAR karna mengubah ciptaan tuhan. Pein Tenda eh Tendo ini upgradean nya Nagato, doi sekarang rambutnya oren macem nak the jak, tindikan gak woles macem preman, cara ngomong makin nyolotin, sama udah mulai naksir Konan. Doi ini ya temen gue ter-MESUM diantara temen gue yang laen padahal gue udah kasih tau kalo itu DOSA BESAR. Tapi kagak tobat-tobat juga tuh orang malahan kalo sakit minum obat.

**Konan**

Selanjutnya, gue punya temen gue yang namanya juga simpel Cuma 5 huruf gak berlebihan kayak anak alay macem yang baca tulisan ini. Doi adalah Konan, cewek satu-satunya di geng gue. Doi ini suka banget buang-buang kertas bakal dibikin apaan tau dah tuh ampe sampah kertas seharinya ngelebihin 5000 halaman kitab jashin, bayangin coba gila kali tuh orang. Padahal mengotori lingkungan dan membuang kertas yang tak bersalah termasuk DOSA BESAR. Doi ini rambutnya ungu macem janda dibawah umur, deket banget ama si Pein, sama yang paling utama nih dia ngaku-ngaku anggota paling cantik di geng pdahal kan dia cewek sendiri ya pantes aje cantique lah. Doi ini termasuk cewek kalem, tapi kalo udah ngamuk, lu bakal di kafanin pake kertas. Yah mungkin karna sering banget nempel ama Pein itu tuh jadi sifat-sifat nya Pein nular ke doi (kecuali mesum).

**Sasori**

Ketiga gue punya temen gue yang berbadan bantet bin pendek, nagku-ngaku imut padahal amit, ngaku-ngaku master padahal monster. Yah si Sasori saos tiram si penyuka boneka ondel-ondel yang udah dikoleksi dari tiap abad, katanya sih doi lebih demen mainin boneka daripada mainin hati cewek padahal aslinya kagak suka cewek alias ya you kno me so well eh you know lahh... doi rambutnya sama kayak nagato warnanya merah tapi warna merah disini gegara ketumpahan sirup marjan pas main boneka, beling botolnye nancep ke kepala jadinya rambutnya pada lancip gitu. Doi punya nenek yang sekarang udah kawin lagi yang ke-20 kalinya ama kazekage kelima, gara-gara si kazekage MIRIP BANGET ama Sasori jadi si Sasori akhirnya dibuang ama neneknya dan hidup menyendiri, soalnya takut pas malem pertama mau belah duren nantinya malah ketuker. Padahal ngebuang cucu Cuma gara-gara laki barunya mirip ama cucunya itu DOSA YANG TERAMAT BESAR WOY.

**Deidara**

Keempat nih gue punya makhluk yang separo aku eh salah separo cantik separo ganteng jadi BANCI. Namanya Deidara makhluk aneh berambut panjang badai warna kuning, kalo ngomong selalu ditambahin un un un un, nempel banget ama Sasori deh. Doi ini maniak bom ama petasan, paling hobi bikin bom ama mainan petasan, bayangin aja orang lagi boker di kali eh malah dilemparin petasan ampe anu nya putus trus mati, bener-bener bocah gila yek tuh si Deidara, padahal bunuh orang yang lagi boker itu apalagi boker di pinggiran kali termasuk DOSA BESAR BANGET WOY. Doi pernah modusin tukang petasan bakal dapet petasan gratis, eh tapi tukang petasannya juga mati gara-gara si Deidara nyalain petasan di kantong celananye tukang petasan. Padahal bunuh orang pake petasan itu DOSA YANG SANGAT BESAR. Jangan ditiru adegannya yah pemirsah. Doi juga orang paling resek mungkin karna laper dan belom makan snickers.

**Uchiha Itachi**

Kelima, gue punya temen gue yang hobinya selalu poles wajah biar keriput di mukanya ilang. Padahal gue yakin tuh keriput abadi jadi lu mau gosok muka pake abu vulkanik sinabung pun kagak bakal ilang tuh keriput, yang ilang bukannya keriput malah muka lu yang bakal ilang. Doi adalah Uchiha Itachi, doi ini punya rambut hitam badai panjang yang selalu diiket biar gak rontok katanya. Doi punya adek yang mukanya yahh gak ganteng-ganteng amat kalo dibandingin ama gue aja masih gantengan gue, doi dengan tegannya meninggalkan adeknya buat tinggal bersama tante pedopil girang Orocimaruk demi gabung ama geng akatsuki ini. Padahal kan fakta banget meninggalkan dan membiarkan adek sendiri ke tangan tante-tante pedopil adalah DOSA BESAR. Siapa tau adeknya tuh bunting trus si tante-tante itu kagak mau tanggung jawab, wah MAKIN DOSA ITU NAMANYA.

**Hoshigaki Kisame**

Keenam gue punya temen gue yang tingginya paling gak woles macem tiang sutet, maniak ikan hiu, demen banget bawa-bawa kemoceng, sama nempel teroooosss ama si Itachi. Doi adalah Hoshigaki Kisame, entah penyakit apa yang bikin kulit doi berubah jadi biru sama tingginya itu loh yang bikin doi macem genderuwo taman lawang. Doi ini suka galau banget kalo gak ketemu Itachi aja 1 hari gaktau dah gue apa yang ada dipikiran ntu orang dan apasih kelebihan Itachi? Ganteng juga masih gantengan gue, muka masih mulusan gue, sama taat beribadah juga gue paling jagonya. Dan gue pernah nanya buat apasih doi demen banget kemana-mana bawa kemoceng, nah si doi jawab bakal ngusirin debu-debu di perjalanan karna takut kalo kulitnya berubah jadi item ntar katanya makin serem, lah kan muka doi dari sononye emang udah serem. Padahal tau gak sih? Membersihkan debu yang gak bersalah Cuma gara-gara muka+kulit takut item itu adalah DOSA BESAR.

**Kakuzu**

Ketujuh gue punya sobat yang paling deket amat nih ama gue di geng. Yaps si Kakuzu si makhluk matre yang demen korupsi umur tua tapi kagak mati juga tapi gaya gak oke banget. Sering banget narikin duit-duit anak-anak geng ampe pulang tinggal kolor doang. Emang bener-bener tuh yek si matre gak punya pikiran, padahal kan uang itu urusan duniawi dan gak bakal dibawa mati. Yah walopun punya banyak uang (itu juga hasil korupsi ama narik duit anak-anak) tapi doi gak pernah laku-laku soalnya siapa sih yang mau sama orang bangkotan nyebelin plus matre itu? Yang ada yang jadi bokinnye diporotin mulu tuh. Gue juga herman eh heran kenapa umur uda tua kagak mati juga? Mau saingin gue sebagai manusia abadi gitu kali? Walah itu DOSA BESAR soalnya nunda kematian mulu itu DOSA BESAR. Korupsi juga DOSA BESAR, narikin duit secara paksa juga DOSA BESAR, porotin orang ampe tinggal kolor juga DOSA BESAR WOY.

**Zetsu**

Kedelapan gue punya temen yang paling aneh diseluruh jagad raya mungkin ya soalnya alay banget nih orang, kemana-mana pake tudung yang nutupin mukanya yang (katanya) lumanyun ganteng tapi masalah gantengan mah ya gantengan gue lah ya. Gue juga pernah nanya kenapa sih doi demen banget pake tudung gitu, nah jawaban doi katanya biar terhindar dari sengatan kejam matahari soalnya doi itu ditendang, dibuang, ama gak dianggep anaknya ama si emaknya doi. Gara-garanya doi suka main bola panas-panasan sampe sebelah muka nya item gosong macem digosok areng, tapi sebelah mukanya malah putih bersih macem deterjen campur bayclin. Nah jadinya muka nya itu beda warna alias belang kanan-kiri, mungkin emaknya malu punya anak kayak gitu yaudah akhirnya tuh anak ditendang trus diusir dari rumahnye trus jadi alesan doi pake tudung itu ampe sekarang biar gak makin item muka nya lagi. Padahal ngebuang anak kandung apalagi nendang+ngusir itu adalah DOSA YANG TERAMAT SANGAT BESAR karena anak adalah titpan tuhan.

**Tobi**

Terakhir gue punya temen gue yang sepertinya makin tambah alay dibandingkan Zetsu dia adalah Tobi. Haduh plis ini nama simpel banget Cuma 4 huruf dan itu gak ribet-ribet banget bacanya apalgi bikin lidah mampet sampe dapet. Tobi ini autis gue rasa orangnya, demen banget pake topeng sampe pernah jadi topeng monyet dalam kejuaraan topeng monyet ke kecamatan. Ngaku-ngaku anak baik ama kalem, tapi padahal mah kerjaannya bikin naik darah turun tai tau gak tuh manusia. Pecicilan banget jadi orang, mana suara cempreng lagi, suara nya ngalahin suara toa gue bakal dakwah jashin. Gue pernah tanya kenapa doi seneng banget pake topeng, padahalkan kesannya aneh, nah jawaban doi adalah karena mukanya sensitif ama panas dan debu-debu yang bakal nyebabin mukanya makin jelek lah kan padahal dari sononya udah jelek, haduh anak lebay nan alay mah susah. Padahal menutupi wajah sampe tak ingin terlihat oleh orang lain itu termasuk DOSA BESAR WOY soalnya kita menyembunyikan hasil ciptaan tuhan. Tobi alay lebay kamseupay iyuwwhh...

Oke itu dia list para temen-temen segeng gue, yak mudah-mudahan SATU aja diantara mereka ada yang laku. Ya lu bayangin aja umur uda tua tapi kagak laku juga aduhh eyke pusying pala jashin dech bbooo... udah dech kayaknya itu aja gue juga uda ngantuk nulisnya. Oke dech semua bye yaahhh~~

.

.

**-The End-**

Setelah berhasil ngepost ff Tenten's Diary akhirnya ngepost juga nih Hidan's diary, yah ini sebenarnya Cuma ide nyasar aja yang kebetulan author lagi nonton naruto di global tipi trus ada Hidan. Kayaknya cocok aja gtu jadi karakter utama soalnya orang nya juga pea /lah apa hubungannya?/ oke silahkan reviewnya dongs qaqa :3 semoga author bisa menciptakan ff bagus lagi^^


End file.
